Cerita Lewat : Mantan yang Balikan
by less-sugar
Summary: Kisah ngenes mas ketos yang masih ngejar tarzan nyasar udah gak asing lagi, sekalipun dia sendiri tau yang dikejar gak akan pernah nutis. Perjuangan dalam dada tetap ada! Tatakae!./. ini cuma kumpulan drabble, kok.


"Asano, tolong ya"

"Maaf ninggalin"

"Tinggal revisi kok, besok kita beresin lagi deh!"

Asano senyum ikhlas.

"Duluan aja, gak papa"

"Beneran nih?"

"Iya, lagian kalian udah pamit juga kan? Ngapain saya tetep nahan kalian disini?"

Sisa anggota osis yang ngerasa gak enak akhirnya minggat juga, ninggalin si ketos sendirian di ruangannya.

"Kalo gitu, nitip kunci ruangannya ya"

"Iya, hati-hati"

Begitu pintu ditutup, langkah yang udah ngejauh, Asano hela napas. Ambil hape dari saku, ngetik satu nomor.

" _Apaan?"_

"Sori Ri, gue gak bisa pulang bareng elu hari ini"

Diem sebentar. Asano nunggu tanggepan dari yang ujung.

" _Terus? Hubungannya sama gua apa?"_

"Ya….sekedar ngasih tau aja, lagian elu masih ada kegiatan kan?"

" _Udah kelar dari tadi, ini sih gua udah otewe pulang"_

Gak tau kenapa malah Asano yang ngerasa lega pas denger yang diujung udah balik duluan.

"Oh ya udah, salam buat ortu sama adek elu ya"

" _Iya, makasih"_

Tek

Yang matiin duluan yang diujung. Asano yang awalnya kaget, akhirnya berusaha relain aja.

Karena tanggepan Rio itu termasuk wajar, apalagi status mereka sekarang udah gak pacaran lagi.

* * *

 **Summary** **:** Kisah ngenes mas ketos yang masih ngejar tarzan nyasar udah gak asing lagi, sekalipun dia sendiri tau yang dikejar gak akan pernah nutis. Perjuangan dalam dada tetap ada! Tatakae!./. ini cuma kumpulan drabble, kok.

 **Rated :** K+

 **Genre :** nano nano naget

 **Disclaimer :** Cerita Lewat : Mantan yang Balikan based by less-sugar – while Yuusei Matsui gets his charas (saya minjem kuotes nya bentaran yak mas titan)

 **Warn :** OOC, kalimat yang gak disensor karena KPI gak ada waktu buat baca ni fic, dan author gak bisa jamin apakah romance-nya bakal ngecep di lidah apa enggak

-author hanyalah sebatang manusia yang hobi nulis dan otaku, tapi gak suka dibilang wibu

* * *

Udah jam tujuh lewat, Asano hela napas panjang. Waktunya tutup gerbang, padahal dari tadi dia nungguin sebuah makhluk ababil dateng. Cunguk merah barusan masuk, pucuk berantena yang pindah kelas ngesot dari tadi pagi, si menajiskan bijak dateng sambil makan nasi padang.

Iya, Asano udah gak heran kalo hari ini yang dicariin gak nongol di gerbang depan.

Paling nyusup dari gerbang belakang.

"JANGAN TUTUP GERBANGNYA!"

Tinggal diselot, dan kelar idup lu. Dari kejauhan, Rio lari-lari kayak dikejar kacang ijo* pasar item.

Ah, cinta emang sialan.

"Cepetan masuk, mumpung bokap gue lagi gak patroli"

Ditarik lagi gerbangnya biar kebuka. Rio langsung nyempil, jatoh mendadak pas abis ngelewatin Asano saking capeknya.

"Sialan emang...dasar kacang ijo..."

Dapet kacang diskonan, lemparin ke anak-anak yang senasip sama Rio di luar. Asano gak peduli sama yang laen yang lagi tereak-tereak minta dibukain gerbang juga.

"HEH KETOS ASEM BUKAIN GERBANGNYA!"

"RIO DIKASIH MASA KITA KAGAK"

"Mau minum dulu Ri? Upacara juga belom mulai kok" Asano nyodorin botol minumnya ke Rio yang lagi selonjoran gadir.

"EH DASAR PILIH KASIH"

"AMA MANTAN AJA BAEK BANGET"

"DIA MANTAN ELU, KETOS SIALAN"

Seolah gak mau tau sama kenyataan, Asano tetep nanya-nanyain kondisi Rio, kasih dia minum dingin, ditanya udah sarapan apa belom.

Sekilas Rio ngerasa Asano itu kayak emaknya

"No, mending elu urusin aja tuh anak orang di luar. Gua ke lapangan dulu deh"

"Beneran udah gak papa?"

"Iya, makasih ya"

Ah, dasar cinta nyemot

"Sama-sama"

Padahal cuma kata makasih dan senyum (nyengir setan) kayak biasanya, tapi jurus andalan Rio (yang sebenernya biasa aja) bisa bikin hari-hari Asano warna warni.

* * *

"Yah ujan" keluh Ren yang janji main pes sama Rio batal. Peraturan baru yang bikin kelasnya pisah jauh dari gedung utama sekolah gak bisa dilanggar. Apa daya.

"Sial, gue gak bisa balik ke kelasan" cunguk merah yang niat awalnya cabut malah jadi nyepam di kelas Ren. Ngaku-ngaku anak pindahan, padahal semua guru udah kenal dia.

"Lagian sih elu ngapain cabut kesini, dasar niat" si bijak menajiskan* yang lagi gabut ngehina adeknya gunting merah. Sebenernya bahagia, seenggaknya ada yang bisa diajak ribut sama dia.

Karma hela napas panjang. Berdua sama Ren, ngeliatin ujan yang guyur lapangan deres banget. Aroma rumput yang baru dipotong (sama anak kelasan Ren) nusuk idung. Hawa dingin yang ngedukung, ambil foto dan—

"BENTAR, INI BUKAN FIC HVMV"

"NARASINYA NGACO"

"GANTI GANTI"

Fuwa yang kesel otepe dadakannya ngancurin tensi, ngelempar kursi ke Ren. Entah kenapa Karma yang paling kenceng tereaknya malah gak diapa-apain.

"Heh, mumpung kamera gua lagi bener. Jadi otepe jangan ngocol dong"

"Tau nih, padahal asupan gue kurang"

"Pahamilah penderitaan kita!"

"Coba diri sebelahan lagi"

Para pasukan fujo yang diketuai Fuwa udah siap sama kamera hape, slr, dslr, kenson*—yang paling niat cuma ngeliatin aja.

"Eh, daripada kalian ngurusin otepe gak laku yang didepan kelas. Mending coba balikin nyawa nih ketos yang ilang"

Yang udah ngelairin* nunjuk satu-satunya warga kelasan yang keliatan gak ngaruh sama sekali. Mata cengok ngeliatin jendela, sok ganteng nopang dagu make botol minum. Temen sebangkunya sendiri muntah di tempat.

"Tos? Mas ketos?"

"Oi anak buangan"

"Asano? No? Asano?"

"Eh, MANTAN gak ternutis—"

Panggilan gaib dari Karma yang bikin reaksi. Asano yang gak sudi dibilang MANTAN langsung noleh kesel. Botol minum jatoh mengenaskan.

Ah, kenapa malah botol a*kua yang gak ternutis?

"Apaan sih? Ngapain elu masih di kelasan gue?"

"Tadi numpang nyepam, terus kenapa muke lu madesu menajiskan gini?"

Seolah nyawanya melayang lagi, Asano noleh buat ngeliat keluar jendela lagi.

"Emang ada apaan sih diluar?" Isogai yang kepo akhirnya ikut ngelongok keluar jendela.

.

.

.

.

.

Seketika nyesel ngeliatnya.

"No, kalo gue jadi elu—gue bakal cuci mata make weypol*, sikat gigi make gusi, mandi pake kulit buaya"

Saking sebelnya Karma yang udah ngerti ada apaan diluar langsung mukul putra sulung mas kepsek yang mukanya sok ganteng.

"YANG PIRANG DILUAR ITU BUKAN RIO! ITU CUMA BENCONG RAMBUTNYA DICAT PIRANG MAKE BIKINI"

"Astaga"

"...tapi dia mirip banget—"

"ELU KATARAK YAK? RIO MAH KEGANTENGAN KALO DISAMAIN AMA YANG DILUAR"

Ah, dasar cinta sialan

Gara-gara ada kata itu di kamus besar bahasa dunia, semua cewek rambut pirang langsung berubah jadi Rio di mata Asano.

* * *

Gak biasanya, Rio mau dibonceng Asano.

Sebenernya ini juga kepaksa. Rio yang abis ngerjain adek kelas yang baru masuk, kena karma. Ganti dikunciin sendirian di ruang kelasannya sendiri. Karma yang nyadar duluan langsung minta bala bantuan ke mas ketos.

Jadilah. Berhubung Karma gak pernah modal motor ke sekolah, ojek langganan Rio (Ren) udah balik duluan, jam yang udah gak pas buat pulang sendirian, dan Asano yang gak mau Rio kenapa-napa.

"Gak usah nganter sampe rumah gua gak papa kok, No"

"Jangan lah, udah malem"

"...nanti adek gua bisa jemput"

Asano hela napas (bego emang, make masker napas bau ikan asin tadi siang kena sendiri) panjang. Tetep ngegas motor di tengah jalan raya yang udah sepi.

"Gak Ri, gue yang gak bisa ninggal elu sendirian"

"Elu sendiri gimana? Bukannya rumah gua sama rumah elu—"

"Udahlah, gue gak masalah kok"

Rio yang jadinya salfok sama rambut Asano yang nongol dari helmnya mulai iseng mainin. Gak tau lagi gimana caranya biar dia gak dianter sampe rumah.

"Yakin gak papa?"

"Iya, demi dewa"

Dari iseng, jadi dijambak-jambak. Sakit sih, tapi Asano tetep fokus nyetir. Sialan banget ini jalanan, batinnya. Gimana dia bisa naro Rio gitu aja disini kalo kucing tetangga aja gak ada yang lewat.

Kok bisa sepi kayak gini sih?

.

.

.

.

Sumpah dah sepi banget

.

.

.

.

Asano yang ngerem mendadak bikin Rio langsung kejungkal ke depan, kebentur sama punggungnya Asano.

"Woi kalo ngerem ati-ati dong!"

.

.

Diem aja.

"No? Asano?"

.

.

Kok masih diem?

"Kenapa sih?"

Asano gak bisa majuin lagi motornya. Bukannya dia gak bisa, dia yang gak mau.

Didepan itu, ada pertigaan. Kalo mau ke rumah Rio berarti ke kiri, itu yang jadi masalahnya.

Barisan orang-orang make baju jaman Sukarno* yang rombongan ke arah kiri. Gak cuma kiri, rasanya ini jalanan dipenuhi sama mereka, satu-satunya yang gak ada rombongannya di tempat Asano sekarang ini.**

"WOI MAS KETOS!"

Jdak!

"Aduh!"

Rio yang mukul kepala Asano yang lagi make helm. Kepalanya langsung pusing, noleh sebel ke belakangnya.

"Apaan?"

Tapi begitu liat muka Rio, rasa sebelnya langsung ilang.

Iya ya, dia kesini kan mau nganter Rio pulang.

"Lu kenapa sih? Tadi rem mendadak, sekarang bengong. Ada bencong di depan?"

.

.

Diem.

"Kalo bencong mah lewatin aja. Udah pada kenal ama gua semua kok, selaw lah"

Kalo rombongan orang dari jaman penjajahan negeri keju barusan gimana? Mereka semua kenal sama Rio gak?

"No, ada apa?"

Mendadak suara Rio jadi lembut. Satu-satunya alesan Rio jadi gitu karena murni cemas, otak lagi bener, pikiran jalan lurus dengan baik.

Apa Asano harus cerita kalo barusan dia ngeliat sesuatu yang gak bisa Rio liat?

"Maaf ya Ri, tapi kita lewat jalan lain aja"

"Lah?"

"Jalannya sepi banget, firasat gue gak enak"

Gentian Rio yang diem. Sebenernya dia gak paham, emaknya udah bacot di wutsup dari tadi. Dia gak ngerti apa yang diliat Asano barusan, yang jelas karena bukan yang punya motor akhirnya Rio nurut.

"Terserah elu deh"

Ah, gara-gara cinta

Asano jadi gak mau Rio punya dunia yang sama kayak dia

* * *

"Udah kepikiran mau kuliah dimana?"

Ritsu yang lagi nongkrong di warung minyak sebelah sekolah sama Rio nanya mendadak. Gimanapun sebagai kakak kelas yang baik, dia tetep cemas sama masa depan adek kelasnya yang rada miring ini.

Asano yang (gak tau kenapa) ada disitu juga jadi ikut merhatiin.

"Jujur aja, sebenernya gua sendiri gak mau langsung kuliah"

"Hah?"

Cunguk merah yang ngikut duduk di sebelah Rio, gak sudi kalo dia harus sebelahan sama cunguk nista di depannya.

"Gua sih udah ada rencana mau bebas aja, keliling Eropa, mampir ke rumah orang, belajar bahasa"

Semuanya diem. Tiba-tiba Rio ngerangkul Karma yang di sebelah kirinya.

"Ya tapi gua sih harus sama seseorang, dan gua gak mau sendirian!"

"Ngapain ini? Lepasin!"

"GUA MAUNYA ELU NGIKUT GUA KELILING EROPA"

.

.

Jleb

"YANG ADA GUE TAMBAH SINTING KALO JALAN-JALAN SAMA ELU! CARI KANDIDAT LAEN SONO"

Ritsu ngelirik Asano yang mendadak jadi serius.

"Shuu?"

"Su, ingetin gue buat nabung tiap hari biar bisa nyusul ke Eropa ya"

Haish, dasar cinta

Nyusahin orang aja

* * *

Dirapiin lagi dasinya, Asano sebel banget

"Shuu, dah siap belom?"

"Dikit lagi—ASTAGA SU INI TEMPAT GANTI COWOK"

Ritsu yang tebar kacang asal lewatin batangan yang laen, ngedeketin Asano yang masih kaget ngeliat dia.

"Biasa aja dong liatnya"

"…dibilangin ini tempat ganti cowok, kalo elu liat batang sebelum waktunya gimana?"

"Udah pernah kok di dojin, ayok ah keluar"

Pernyataan langsung Ritsu langsung bikin potek beberapa kokoro yang di dalem ruang ganti cowok. Asano pasrah pas diseret sama sang sohib masa popok baru, keluar ke ruang tengah.

Iya, hari ini hari perpisahan buat kelas akhir yang udah kelar sama ujian-ujian mereka. Tinggal wisuda, beres deh.

Pesta diadain di rumahnya anak yang hobi bersosialisasi*, hampir semua anak dari kelasan Asano dateng. Entah kenapa juga ada firasat cunguk merah diundang, gak tau kenapa.

"Weh si mas ketos"

"Cie yang masuk negeri"

"Padahal tinggal dikit lagi nilai elu bisa ngebalap angkatan kemaren yak"

Seketika inget kacamata yang udah lulus duluan.

"Sialan"

Sekalipun dia sebenernya pengen ngatain temennya sendiri, malah berasa ngatain diri sendiri.

Iya, kenapa sih dia ini sialan banget?

Seneng sama adek kelasnya, tapi gak berani ngomong duluan

* * *

Denger-denger Karma balikan lagi sama mantan ceweknya yang kemaren. Rio yang jadi orang pertama yang tau ngomel.

"Lu gimana sih? Masih seneng kok malah putus?"

"Ya gue ngerasa emang agak senggang, tapi ternyata malah gue yang gak bisa lepas dari dia"

Rio diem. Karma yang duduk di sebelahnya ngelirik.

"Kalo elu sama Asano sendiri gimana?"

"Maksudnya?"

Aduh dasar. Nyesel Karma nanya kayak beginian. Mana iya sih makhluk nyasar begini nyadar sama perasaan si mas ketos?

"Dulu kalian pacaran kan?"

"Gak tau, gua gak ngerasa gitu sih"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dia udah siap. Asano udah siap. Orang yang mau disamperin udah ada.

Sip.

"Gue pengen ngomong serius, boleh?"

Rio yang niatnya ngabisin makan siang di kantin, cengok pas disapa Asano mendadak.

"Duduk dulu lah,"

"Cuma sebentar kok, ya?"

Tiba-tiba Asano jongko di depan Rio, genggam tangannya make muka serius. Copas dikit dari bokapnya lah…..

"Ri, mau gak kita balikan lagi kayak dulu?"

* * *

 **A/N**

Ahahahay halow semuaaaaaa #lambai

Author kembali lagi dengan fic yang gagal humor keripik udang dan romens kering tempe ini~~~ #ketawa nistah #author laper dan maafkan kalo alurnya agak maksa dan ngacakkkkkk

Dan maafkan juga kalo alur ceritanya agak gak jelas, sesuai sama sumerinya-INI CUMA DREBEL #plak #dasar ngaco #mau pamer sisi manis cowok tsun satu ini

Bijak menajiskan : Itonang

Yang udah pernah ngelairin : Isoge

Sukarno : presiden pertama negara tertjintah~~~~

Kacang ijo : tanya gih ama ibu-ibu pasar

Weypol : yang buat ngepel lantai

** : kelebihan Asano yang kurang lebih sama kayak anime sebelah yang sampe empat sisen

Yak, itulah cerita lewat tentang mereka berdua~~~~

MAAFKAN AUTHOR YANG BELOM LANJUTIN FIC SEBELAH #bungkuk #seketika encog

AUTHOR HARAP DENGAN ADANYA FIC INI DAPAT MENGOBATI RASA RINDU PARA READER SETIA YANG UDAH MAU NUNGGU CHAPPIE SELANJUTNYAAAAAAA #siapa juga yang mau nunggu #dasar geer #gebukin #sok ngarep

Sekian, semoga author modal kuota lagi biar bisa apdet fic sebelah yaaaa #pundung #sok lucu lu #plak

Kritik, saran, flame apalah serah anda—selamat melampiaskan di kotak ripiw yang tersedia~!~!~!~!~! #kalo kurang puas pm aja :v

#less-sugar

NB : author juga buka rikues, jadi jangan ragu buat minta otepe ajaib kalian dibuat~!


End file.
